Annabeths Diary
by TiLi13
Summary: Annabeth is a mortal and this is what I think her diary or as she calls it her journal would look like.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's Diary

By Kira Wilson

Annabeth is a mortal and this is what I think her diary or as she calls it her journal would look like

Life

By Annabeth Chase

Author's Note

Ok, here's the deal, this is not my diary, this is my journal. I will write in it my thoughts and feelings about lives and its many mysteries. So let's get started.

God

Is god real? I mean think about it, people say god punishes you, did god let the 300 girls get kidnapped just because they got a bad grade on a math test? If so then god's a dick. If god does punish you like that then he does not deserve to be the supposed "creator". If god is real then I don't believe he has or had a heart. People don't because it's god's plan, people die because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, or get cancer or something stupid like that. If there deaf is god's plan then how can good let them suffer like that and the people around them to just go to the afterlife and just be his personal slave. How could god do that, it's just inhuman, but then again I don't believe that he would be human anyways. Because a human can't create a universe, only a mutant with special powers can. And it scares me that my whole life relies on one cranky mutant.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's Diary

By: TiLi13

**Chapter 2**

Life

By: Annabeth Chase

Religion

The, look at the Islamic extremist, I mean those people are like, "If you're not my religion I'm going to kill you!" some Muslims are like that but not all Muslims. People usually see someone with a turbine and automatically think terrorist that is so not true. How cam god let there be people like this, who refuse to let you believe in whatever the hell you want to believe in. Also there are people who judge you just by the way you look. Nobody likes to admit it but we all always judge people by their appearances. Like if there wearing a mini skirt and a tank top you would automatically think "slut". Or if I looked "gothic" or "emo" you would think "stoner or person that tries to get attention by cutting themselves." I myself have struggled with that because I'm a blonde girl, and people always automatically think dumb bitch. But that's not true in my math class for the first quarter of the year I got a 102%. Even if I don't verbalize it I know there thinking it. How could god let there be people like this that not only think this but some tease and torment about it. As I am putting all of my thoughts into words on a piece of paper I am understanding that god is more of a dick then I thought. So if he is real, which there has been no scientific evidence proving I don't think I would ever want to meet him.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's Diary

By: Annabeth Chase

**Chapter 3**

Death

Deaf is when your body completely shuts down and there is no possibility of getting your heart to keep one betting, but what happens after it? Do you get reincarnated as an animal, I mean do you go to heaven, or even hell. The people that believe that you get reincarnated say how you do in your first life, tells you what animal you will become in your second life. But I mean, how do you determines what animal you will become. It makes me wonder what the fly's and spiders, and ants did in their first life to make them so miserable and dull in this one only to be hurt by a magnified glass or squashed by a little kids foot. And that's just reincarnation we still have heaven and hell to talk about. Haven is supposedly an afterlife in which was better than your real life, you get everything you ever want (not my realistic). Hell is where your souls will rout for all eternity because you did something bad, but how bad? Like children, children always tell lies but they don't mean to, or don't even realize there doing it. You know those tiny lies you tell that you never get in trouble for, mainly because nobody would know. Would that make you go to hell? If so then around 80% of the populatio9n would be in hell. Or does it have to be something big like murder? How are you able to tell if you're going to heaven or hell or reincarnated as a fly or a cat? Are you even supposed to know?


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth Chase's Diary

By: Annabeth Chase

**Chapter 4**

Life

Don't forget about life. I mean what if life is just a dream or an illusion. Think of the last living being you saw, wither human or not. What if you I, Even the universe don't even exist? There was a study about the earth and the possibility that the whole earth might be a hologram of another place without us even knowing. And there's the fact that we can't tell that the earth is spinning on its axes, so how do we even know if life is really alive or not. That's another scary thought… the fact that at any moment the world could end. And if god controls everything all he really has to do is snap his fingers and the earth could explode… but it's not a realistic… and if god is real I hope he has mercy on all our souls. For if he is real then, we are lesser beings. There's a saying at my school that teachers all ways say to bullies, but it doesn't stop them from bullying people but they still say it anyway, "this is a bully free zone." It's really corny but I think it fits this situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth Chase's Diary

By: Annabeth Chase

**Chapter 5**

Waste

What is a waste of time? What is not a waste of time? Is life a waste of time, Or is thinking about death a waste of time? Ughh… all of this confuses me. And not many things do that to me. It is very… frustrating. I hate when parents say, " stop that, it's a waste of time!" Well, how do you now it is a waste of time. How does anyone now what is a waste of time. I find it is usually opposites, where one get's categorized as a good way to spend time, the other… a waste. Is being asleep a waste, or is being awake a waste?

Then there is another way to think about waste, as in, "a waste of space." Like all of your old child hood toys. Some with great memories and… some with bad ones. Like, is it bad that at age 16 I carry around the necklace my grandmother whore when she died. Is that considered a waste. I just, I just don't now about that any more.


	6. Chapter 6

Time

What the fuck is up with me and my sense of what time it is. For real is it just me, or is it everybody in this god damned world. I mean I am always supper off. Also, you know when people say it is like 8 15 but it is actually 8 17 or something like that. Well, that irritates the fuck out of me. So people In the world that to that please stop. And, is it just me that gets irritated by this? So am I nuts or what!


	7. Chapter 7

Diagnoses

Ok, real time, I have been seeing a therapist since I was 8 and I started seeing a psychiatrist when I turned 12. (I am 13.) I frekin hate it when doctors when you first see them are like, "well you obviously," have all these different disorders. And then when you walk out of there office you do not only see one of the people you know in school (so fucking awkward.) But you also are on like 5,000 medications and most likely none of them will properly work but manly just make you gain weight! (Sucks!) Then the pharmacy finally gets all of your meds and you end up taking 5 different medications with like every fucking meal. I mean seriously, what are we fucking lab rat's?


	8. Chapter 8

The therapy session

I walk in. The doctor askes how am I doing? I reply with an "I'm good." She asks me what I have done this week to be productive. I tell her… homework, cleaning, reorganizing my bookshelf, and drawings of new buildings… plus Starbucks.

She laughs at my last remark. Then she asks what I have done to be productive towards recovery. I think in my head, well I think everything I told you was good enough, but I don't say that. I say stuff like "well, I haven't just laid in bed and I haven't done any self-harm. Plus I went to school even though I got a panic attack because of it."

She praises me and her alarm goes off saying are session is over. And then we part ways until next week.


	9. Chapter 9

Lies

I find lies to be bad. Mainly because being me Annabeth Chase, I am always severely blunt. If you were to come up to me and ask me, "does this make me look big?" If it fits I will say it does and if I doesn't I will say it doesn't. I always think it is better to hear it straight up from one person, instead of getting teased and taunted in front of a lot of people.

So, if you ever meet me Annabeth Chase please know I am not trying to be mean. I am trying to be polite.


	10. Chapter 10

Holidays

Ok, why the fuck do people like holidays. I mean, the way I see it is… Holidays are the time where everyone lies and gets drunk. I mean who looks forward to that? Except that part where your parents get drunk and act like fucking idiots, because that is hilarious. Plus there is always that kid in your class that goes around to everyone and wishes them a marry Christmas and this other kid is like.

"I don't like Christmas"

"Why not?"

"My grandma died over Christmas." 


End file.
